


14 days

by Eruwryy (LaUsagi)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, husbands making out, more tags to be added later??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaUsagi/pseuds/Eruwryy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you”, he repeated, his tone calm but slightly insisting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 days

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Erwin and Levi had taken the time to have sex. 

The last expeditions had been exceptionally deadly. As a result Levi had to get up even earlier every morning to help train the new recruits that were trying to fill in for those who died while Erwin’s daily stack of paperwork had been made higher by all the extra reports he had to fill, and that didn’t account for the letters he would have to write to the families of the fallen. As if it wasn’t enough, of course, the reputation of the Survey Corps had once again taken a toll, among the other military divisions and the citizens alike, which meant Erwin had to go to the capital more often than he usually did, and since Levi was needed back at the headquarters, he couldn’t go with him. They barely had any time alone together, only late into the evening before going to bed and in the morning before getting to work. 

The only thing that remained almost unchanged was their morning routine, - if Erwin wasn’t in the capital that is. Levi, who had always been a light sleeper for as long as Erwin remembered, usually got up first. Then, he quickly but quietly left the bed, put on a shirt if he had been wearing none, and went on getting their uniforms ready for the day. The lack of warmth usually woke up Erwin in a matter of minutes, but he wasn’t exactly as quick to leave the bed as his lover. Slowly, he would drag himself to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face, where he could see a very tired man with bags under his eyes looking right back at him in the mirror. When he got back to the room, the bed was usually made and his uniform would be waiting for him, always clean and neatly folded on his side of the bed, and he would put it on, still a bit slow. Usually, by the time he got to buttoning his shirt, an already impeccable looking Levi would come to do it for him, and once he was done, he would help Erwin put on his 3d maneuver gear harness and buckle the straps, every single one of them, in a display of patience most recruits could never think possible of their captain. Erwin would then proceed to help Levi with his own harness, if he wasn’t done already. It happened more often lately, and Erwin suspected it was because Levi had noticed how glad it made Erwin to take care of him too, but neither of them mentioned anything about it.

Once they were both dressed - jackets, cravat and bolo tie on- Levi usually took him to the bathroom and got to shaving him. He was, after all, the only person left the commander could trust with such a sharp blade so close to his face. Erwin liked shaving himself once in a while and to take his time doing it too, but he had come to like watching Levi move the razor along his face, with the dexterity and grace that had always been his own. He liked feeling Levi so close to him in such a casual situation. Having to stand perfectly still, Erwin didn’t have to stop himself from staring at the other’s reflection in the mirror (or at the man himself when he was close enough), which sometimes earned him a snarky comment or two but he didn’t mind at all. It usually made him smile, even. 

Despite what most would say about Erwin Smith’s physique, and they said a lot, he didn’t always look like the impeccable looking man they had made him out to be - he actually had a pretty bad case of bed hair, as he moved a lot during his sleep. And it was Levi who, since they had started spending their nights and mornings together a few years ago, had taken upon himself to take care of his personal image, apparently. He insisted on styling and cutting Erwin’s hair, even if he didn’t have a lot to do with, and Erwin knew better than argue with him over every little thing anymore. Erwin was, according to Levi “a real fucking mess” when he woke up and he also seemed to be “way too damn slow”. Even if Erwin had been able to care of himself just fine before Levi came along, he was grateful for Levi’s help, even if at first he felt like he didn’t deserve it. And he now he couldn’t picture spending too many days apart from him. He had become so spoiled, it would’ve been embarrassing to him if it hadn’t not happened so gradually and naturally for Erwin to actually acknowledge it. It was funny, really. Erwin Smith hadn’t been expecting good things to come in his personal life anymore. He gave up on the idea of settling down and leading a “normal life” a long time ago, after all. He had given up his heart and soul for his cause, and he would do anything to bring victory to humanity. That was his resolve, or so he thought until Levi came along. It hadn’t been love at first sight, at all. From the moment they went from being enemies to actually become allies, they had built up their relationship very gradually, carefully, even. They had come to trust and admire each other, sometimes test the other. They were like night and day, yet they had turned out to be incredibly compatible, complementary even. They brought in the other things no one else could and it had been unlike anything Erwin had ever lived before. And when the time had felt right, Erwin did what he often did when faced with a difficult decision: he took a gamble and went for it. And this beautiful, strong, incredible man had kissed him back. He still didn’t believe it sometimes, as their relationship had not changed all that much, yet Levi was here. Every morning, every night, he was in his bed, in his quarters and it was more than he could ever ask for. 

Despite their busy jobs, they were usually able to make time for each other, spending their day offs together. Even while working Levi had become Erwin’s shadow whenever he wasn’t away on an expedition and call him a fool but just feeling him there made Erwin feel stronger. It was reassuring, an element of stability in his life that made him feel safer, more grounded. He knew that inside Levi felt the same way too. 

However, it never took really long before he was reminded of the harsh reality of their situation. A threat from the government, the military police behaving suspiciously, a bad expedition…all of these things put them in danger and made them work even harder, sometimes bringing them to the brink of exhaustion, which was exactly what was happening right now. The physical intimacy of their relationship had been brushed to the side and they were just both giving it their all, waiting and hoping things would get better soon. Until now.

That morning, when Erwin opened his eyes, Levi was still sleeping next him, which in itself was a rare sight. Their bodies were close under the cozy bed sheets, warmed up by the morning rays coming through the light curtains. Levi’s expression looked peaceful and his breathing was slow. He must have been exhausted from all the extra hours he had worked in the last weeks, from getting up earlier in the morning to sometimes helping Erwin with paperwork until late in the evening. As much as Erwin wanted him to remain like this, as it was well deserved, they had to be up and ready to leave soon. Erwin couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips as he brought up the hand that had been resting on Levi’s shoulder up to fondly caress the soft, clean black hair, trying to wake him up as gently as possible. Levi’s eyes slowly opened with appreciative moan. He let out a loud sigh and smiled, joining his hands behind’s his commander’s neck, pressing their bodies closer.  
“Good morning, beautiful”. He said drowsily before kissing him.  
Erwin smiled against Levi’s lips before kissing him back, surprised but pleased to see he seemed to be in such a good mood. Beautiful? Really? He didn't hear that one often. One of Erwin’s hands settled on the back of his lover’s neck while the other one kept messing up the raven’s hair, something he didn’t always have the luxury to do. The kiss was long, tender, neither of them completely letting go. Erwin sought and enjoyed feeling Levi’s lips against his, something he had come to miss more than he had thought he would. Levi pulled back, only to come back seconds later to bite Erwin’s bottom lip bright pink, and from the look in his eyes, he was only getting started. Erwin knew they had to stop before things got too out of hand, but their fingers had already started running everywhere, running from their hair to their jaws, their jaws to their chests. Levi’s mouth had moved to his neck and it was harder and harder with every passing second for Erwin to get himself to stop. His breath was short, his face was heating up and his heart was racing. He was already half-hard in his underwear and it all felt so good, so right and he wanted nothing more than letting go and allowing Levi to do whatever he wanted with him. But when he felt one of Levi’s hand reaching between his legs, he grabbed the slender wrist without thinking, gentle but firm. It took him a second to realize what he had done, but maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing it happened after all. He let go of the wrist and let his forehead rest against Levi’s with a sigh. They were both panting.

“We should get ready.”

Erwin hated being the one who had to cut the moment short, but he was right. They couldn’t just stay in bed for hours and fuck like they didn’t have a care in the world. Erwin was a commander, THE commander, and Levi was a captain. They were the most important figures of their struggling military branch and as such they had to play their part perfectly during these difficult times. For a moment, neither of them said anything, though it was obvious Levi was considering talking back. The raven sighed and Erwin looked away, not really satisfied by the outcome either. Just as he turned to lay on his back before sitting up, he felt Levi move and in what seemed to be less than a second he was on top of him, sitting on his stomach and placing his hands on each side of Erwin’s head, leaning over him. The look in these sharp grey eyes was intense and Erwin swallowed, trying to regain his composure.

“Levi…”

“I want you.” He said, firm, but also tender.

For a moment, Erwin froze. What could he say to that? That he didn't want Levi as well? That would be a huge lie. But if they didn't start getting ready soon...

“I want you”, he repeated, his tone calm but slightly insisting. Levi cupped his jaw while his other hand returned to the messy blond hair, his fingers almost prudent as they moved some stray locks from his lover’s face. For a moment Erwin couldn’t look away. Levi’s expression was so loving now and he was pained to see him like this.He brought up a large hand to caress Levi’s cheek, and the raven leaned into the touch even if it must have felt rough against his soft skin, closing his eyes with a quiet moan. His skin was warm and it only made the blond want to touch him more. After a few seconds, Erwin felt a much smaller, pale hand partly covering his own and Levi pressed a brief kiss inside of his palm. He could feel his heart melt and he swallowed again. Levi sighed and his hand moved to Erwin’s wrist, before turning his head to look at him in the eyes.

“Please say you want me too”, he added, barely raising his voice above a murmur. 

That's what Levi wanted. He wanted him to say it, even if he knew he did.

Of course, Erwin wanted to say, but the words wouldn’t come out. He knew Levi wouldn't do anything else without some kind of response from him. He knew that if he said no now, Levi wouldn't insist any further and get off him, but why did he hesitate so much? It all made him starting to question himself. Was it really that important that they were always perfectly on time? Especially when it made Levi like this? Erwin was a workaholic. In his mind, it made no doubt that defeating the titans came before anything else, even himself. He knew Levi understood what he was getting into when they had started dating and if it affected how Levi felt towards him, it never showed, until now. And then the number dawned on it. Fourteen days. He had spent fourteen days refusing to give up even a few minutes of his precious work time for Levi and now he felt horrible about it. And Levi had been so patient and understanding too. Not once he had tried to touch him beyond a simple kiss all this time. Why was Levi staying with him, sometimes he couldn’t help but wonder. He was a terrible lover who didn’t deserve any of Levi’s kindness and attentions.

“Levi…”

Erwin Smith was not getting any younger. He couldn’t entirely change what he had been until Levi came into his life, all those years ago. He couldn’t be the perfect lover Levi deserved. But he could try to improve, to become a better partner, hoping one day that he would find the right balance, hoping he would be able to make Levi happy, while they still could be. 

“Of course I do”, he finally managed to say, leaning up a little to kiss him, using his hand to bring himself closer to Levi. They kissed for a long while after that, slowly, tasting each other, Levi holding his hands in his. Eventually, the raven pulled back to cover his neck with small kisses before moving to his nipples, one at the time. He took one between his teeth, biting ever so lightly, which made Erwin jerk let out a small gasp. He could feel Levi smiling against his skin. Levi moved away from him to get the bottle of oil that was always kept on his side of the bed, in the top drawer of the small beside table, and Erwin felt cold, already missing the familiar warmth and weight of Levi’s body. Fortunately, he quickly came back on him, leaving the bottle next to Erwin on the bed for now, at hand’s reach. 

As he turned his head to let Levi kiss, lick and bite the skin of his neck as much as he wanted, Erwin looked through the window. He could see dark clouds quickly gathering outside. A storm was coming.

They were going to be late.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that's it! I wrote this one to fill the deprivation prompt for bottom!Erwin week and it's the first thing I publish in forever, my first time writing eruri and also my first work on ao3 sadjsfkjsfkdjf.
> 
> As such, comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
